Gnadenlose Realität
by Nhaundar
Summary: Calaghar ein Magier des Hauses Auvryndar verlässt Menzoberranzan in der Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft. Jahre später muss Chalagars kleiner Bruder, Sharrak, wieder nach unten zu den Drow...
1. Chapter 1

1. Kapitel -Prolog-

Die Niederlage war vorbestimmt.

Wer die Gunst Lolth´s verlor war dem Tode geweiht. Denn es geschah nur selten, dass man diese wiedererlangte, vor allem wenn man nicht wusste woran es lag, dass man sie verloren hatte.

Zudem nutzten diese Gelegenheit viele Häuser um an mehr Macht zu gelangen. Besonders verlockend war es, wenn dieses Haus eine höhere Stellung hatte als das Eigene.

Es kam oft genug vor, dass sich auch mehrere niedrige Häuser zusammenschlossen um ein Mächtigeres vollkommen zu vernichten, auszulöschen, vom Angesicht der Welt zu tilgen.

Und wenn es die niederen Häuser nicht taten, tat es ein Höheres um im Willen Lolth´s zu handeln und um eine eventuell bestehende Bedrohung zu vernichten.

Schwäche wurde ausgemerzt.

Diesmal war es das elfte Haus. Auvryndar.

Es hatte ein merklich schlechtes Los gezogen.

Insgesamt drei Häuser hatten sich gegen das Elfte verbunden.

Es war eine schiere Übermacht.

Allein 500 Sklaven boten sie zusammen auf.

Die zwar nicht das wirkliche Problem darstellten, da sie ungeübt waren und gegen ihren Willen gezwungen wurden zu kämpfen.

Dahinter verbarg sich aber die wahre Gefahr, rund 550 nach Blut gierende, hervorragend ausgebildete Drowkrieger, die für Macht alles tun würden. Insgesamt bekam es das Haus auch noch mit sieben Hohepristerinnen - die zudem in der Gunst Lolth´s standen - zu tun. Dagegen waren die drei des Hauses Auvryndar machtlos.

Der schützende Zaun der das Haus umgab, war schon längst unter der Wucht einiger Zauber gefallen.

Und die Sklaven strömten in den Hof.

Bald darauf folgten die Drowkrieger, der nun feindlichen Häuser. Nicht, dass sie je freundlich gesinnt waren.

Der Begriff Freundschaft hatte hier unten keinerlei Bedeutung.

Immer wieder leuchteten unterschiedliche Lichter auf, die je für eine andere ausgelöste Falle und somit für einen anderen Zauber standen. Das Haus Auvryndar war keinesfalls unvorbereitet, jedoch nicht ausreichend, gegen solch eine Übermacht.

Dem ganzen Schauspiel folgte der Blick zweier rot glühender Augen.

Das Haus war dem Untergang geweiht, schon bald würde sich der Großteil der Streitmacht ergeben und sich später den anderen drei Häusern anschließen. Ein Drow entschied sich immer zu Gunsten seiner Selbst.

Er jedoch hatte keine solche Wahl. Ihm stand der Tod bevor.

Calaghar Auvryndar war der Hausmagier und erster Sohn der Mutter Oberin Alyonia, ein Adliger und Adlige wurden getötet, damit das angreifende, in dem Fall die angreifenden Häuser vor der Auslöschung geschützt waren.

Er wandte seinen Blick ab und lies ihn stattdessen über seine Gemächer wandern, um zu sehen ob er alles Notwendige dabei hatte.

Eigentlich sollte er bei der Verteidigung mit helfen, was jedoch aussichtslos war. Wie es jeder wusste.

Ein paar Zauber mehr oder weniger wurden an der Situation nicht das Geringste ändern.

Calaghar hatte andere Pläne.

Schon Tage vor dem Angriff hatte er seine Flucht geplant die er im Trubel des Kampfes durchziehen wollte.

Lolth war nicht seine Göttin, er folgte einem anderen Gott, der sich ihm in einem Traum offenbart hatte.

Generell folgte er anderen Prinzipien, was vielleicht auch der Grund für die Ungunst Lolth´s gegenüber diesem Haus war. Er wusste es nicht.

Auf jeden Fall stand fest, dass er hier verschwinden würde und dies nicht allein.

Leise verließ er seine Gemächer, nur mit einer magisch vergrößerten Tasche, die viele und auch große Dinge fassen konnte - ohne das Gewicht und die Größe der Tasche zu beeinflussen-, seinem Piwafwi und seinem Langschwert, und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem der anderen Räumlichkeiten. Um genau zu sein zu denen seiner Mutter. Unbemerkt gelangte er bis zu der Tür, denn bis hier hin war die feindliche Macht noch lange nicht vorgedrungen.

Genauso unbemerkt verschwand er in dem anschließenden Zimmer.

Lange musste er auch nicht suchen um sein Ziel zu finden.

Wie zu erwarten gewesen befand sich hier nur ein weiteres Lebewesen.

Von weitem sah er die Körperwärme die es ausstrahlte, denn das riesige Zimmer in dem er sich befand war unbeleuchtet.

Weiterhin leise, um nicht doch noch Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen, man wusste ja nie, ging er weiter und gelangte schließlich zu dem Tisch auf dem ein Bündel wackelte.

Schnell war er bei seinem kleinen Bruder dessen Augen munter zu ihm aufblitzten.

Alyonia hatte ihn einfach hier gelassen, wie unwichtiger Krempel. Er war ja auch nur männlich und verdiente es nicht beschützt zu werden.

Calaghar lies ein leises Seufzen erklingen.

Überall war es das Gleiche. Er wollte ihm ein solches Schicksal ersparen. In im Sinne seines Gottes erziehen. Dieser würde es akzeptieren, da war er sich sicher.

Die verfluchte Spinnengöttin hinter sich lassen, die er so sehr verachtete, schon solange er denken konnte. Hatte sie ihm doch nur diese Striemen auf dem Rücken eingebracht, ihn gedemütigt, ihn als minderwertig, jedoch anderen Rassen gegenüber wieder als höher gestellt erachtet. Er hasste dieses ewige Ränkespiel, sehnte sich nach Ruhe und nicht nach einem Dolch in seinem Rücken oder einer Peitsche die ihm die Haut aufriss, wenn er einer Frau widersprach. Er hatte es so satt!

Wut ließ die roten Augen funkeln.

Er wollte die Drow von der Spinnenkönigin befreien. Es gab mehr als die Knechtschaft unter der selbst ernannten Göttin. Er hatte es selbst bei einem „Ausflug" an die Oberfläche gesehen. Das Leben dort oben erschien ihm nicht so schlecht wie es ihm oft genug eingetrichtert wurde. Böse Absichten konnte er bei den „Feenwesen" nicht entdecken, als er sie in ein paar ruhigen Minuten vor dem Angriff beobachtet hatte. Aber was sollte er als Einzelner schon dagegen tun?

Während seines Studiums hatte er sich oft mit Schriften befasst, die von der Oberfläche stammten, nur durch Zufall war er an die Meisten gelangt und hätten seine Mitstudenten oder Meister auch nur geahnt was er tat wenn er allein war ….

Er hatte ein Buch gefunden in dem die Geschichte der Drow aus anderen Blickwinkeln dargestellt wurde. Warum die Dunkelelfen verbannt wurden.

Was er davon glaubte war nicht wirklich klar gewesen bis ihm der höchste der Seldarine erschien. Von da an wusste er was richtig war und was er machen sollte um diesen ewigen Intrigen und der meist bösartigen Handlungen zu entrinnen, die bisher sein Handeln bestimmt hatten. Selbst konnte er nie entscheiden, hatte immer zum Wohle des Hauses gehandelt und die meisten Befehle die er bekam nicht einmal in Frage gestellt.

Selber hätte er nie in betracht gezogen das es dieser Gott war, dem er folgte, der ihn aus seiner Lethargie riss, ihm anderes zeigte.

Aber jetzt war es ein deutlicher Weg, der erleuchtet wurde.

Erleuchtet… das war das richtige Wort. Sein Weg führte ihn an die Oberfläche.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu vertreiben. Später hatte er noch genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken, jetzt wollte er nicht noch mehr Zeit vergeuden.

Calaghar hoffte nur inständig, dass man ihn und seinen Bruder akzeptieren würde, hoffte dass er dem gerade mal ein Jahr alten Dunkelelfen eine bessere Zukunft geben konnte und er wollte einfach nicht glauben, das man von Geburt an so verdorben war wie ein Drow. Er selber bezeichnete sich schon lange nicht mehr so. Er war ein Dunkelelf!

Er nahm das immer noch wackelnde Bündel, zu dem er eine seltsame Verbundenheit empfand und verlies die Gemächer.

Jetzt war schon deutlich der Kampfeslärm, Klingen die Funken sprühend aufeinander schlugen, zu vernehmen, der vorhin nur undeutlich an sein Ohr gedrungen war.

Hoffentlich hatte er nicht zu viel wertvolle Zeit vergeudet, als er seinen Gedanken nachhing.

Leise sprach er einen Zauber den er vorbereitet hatte und der sie beide unsichtbar machen würde - der Piwafwi hatte zwar dahingehend einen gewissen Effekt, der aber nicht vollkommen wirkte- und einen großen Teil der Körperwärme verhüllen würde, so dass man sie kaum von dem umgebenden Stein unterscheiden konnte.

Deutlich spürte er das Kribbeln das vom Kopf ab bis hinab zu seinen Füßen eine leichte Gänsehaut verursachte.

Dann sprach er noch einen Zauber der sie in Stille versinken lies, jedoch konnte er noch alles hören was um ihn geschah.

Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, auf dem Weg zu einem geheimen Ausgang, den nur die Aldelsfamilie kannte.

Das Glück war ihm hold, denn bisher war ihm noch niemand über den Weg gelaufen.

Er schalt sich für den Gedanken, denn genau in dem Moment hörte er ein leises Scharren was immer näher kam, das achtbeinige, hüfthohe Haustierchen seiner Mutter rauschte an ihm vorbei, vermutlich auf dem Weg zu ihren Gemächern. Der Hausmagier atmete auf, seine Zauber wirkten, wie er jetzt sicher wusste. Er musste sich beeilen, würde die Spinne, wäre seine Vermutung richtig, sicherlich die Mutter Oberin unterrichten, dass das Bündel, was er im Arm hielt, fehlte und nicht nur das: Seine Spuren würden sicher noch sichtbar sein. Das Vieh besaß eine fremde Intelligenz, was es gefährlich machte.

In dem Moment verfluchte er Menzoberranzahn.

Hätte er ein Portal öffnen können, hätte er nicht diese Probleme, so musste er aus dem abschirmenden Bereich hinaus, bevor er diese Magie anwenden konnte.

Als er sicher war, dass die Spinne weg war betätigte er einen versteckten Schalter in der Wand und verschwand durch einen Spalt der sich auftat und sich genauso rasch, wie er sich geöffnet hatte, hinter ihm schloss.

Der Weg der sich dahinter auftat fiel steil ab und führte, wie er wusste ein ganzes Stück unter das Anwesen Auvryndar und dann nach Westen, so dass er innerhalb einer Stunde außerhalb von Menzoberranzan war. Wenn alles gut ging musste er nur noch auf die Patrouillen achten die um Menzoberranzan umher schlichen. Dann konnte er sich durch ein Portal an den Ort teleportieren, den er als einzigen von der Oberfläche kannte. Er hatte nur durch Zufall erfahren wie dieser hieß. In den Mondwald würde das Portal führen.

Calaghar sah sich kurz um als er den Geheimgang verließ.

Er konnte keine Spuren erkennen und hoffte auch, dass seine Zauber noch zuverlässig hielten. In seine Fähigkeiten setzte er relativ viel vertrauen, nur die Aufregung und die Nervosität machten ihm zu schaffen und ließen ihn zweifeln.

Vorsichtig und sich wachsam umsehend ging er weiter. Immer mit dem Gedanken im Kopf, dass er auf eine Patrouille treffen oder auf irgendein anderes Wesen stoßen könnte, was hier unten hauste.

Das Kullern von Steinen ließ ihn inne halten. Er sah in die entsprechende Richtung und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Was machte ein Gedankenschinder hier?

Er fluchte leise. Gegen solch ein Wesen hatte er sich nicht geschützt. Traf man solche

auch nicht oft.

Das Einzige was ihm blieb war die Flucht, und er hoffte, der Gedankenschinder war anderweitig beschäftigt und noch zu weit weg um ihn bemerkt zu haben.

Er strebte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

„Corellon Larethian schütze mich!", war sein Gedanke. Auf der Oberfläche gab es nicht so gefährliche Lebewesen.

Zumindest hatte er keine gesehen.

Nach seinen „Artgenossen" waren ja auch die Feenwesen die schlimmsten von allen Oberflächenbewohnern.

Nicht darauf achtend wo er eigentlich hin rannte, landete er schließlich in einer Höhle die in einer Sackgasse endete.

Er blieb stehen und sah in das Gesicht seines Bruders. Dieser sah ihn direkt an, griff mit seinen kleinen Händchen nach einer Strähne seines hüftlangen, weißen Haares, was offen über seine Schultern hing, um daran zu ziehen.

Dies entlockte dem ehemaligen Hausmagier ein Grinsen.

Er wickelte seinen Bruder so in seine Decke, dass er ihn wie einen Rucksack auf dem Bauch tragen konnte, so hatte er die Hände frei um nach seinen Utensilien zu suchen um ein Portal zu öffnen. Nach seiner Rechnung müsste er weit genug Außerhalb Menzoberranzans sein um dies zu bewerkstelligen. An der Oberfläche dürfte es, für die Verhältnisse dort oben, dunkel sein. Der letzte Blick zu Narbondel hatte den Einbruch der Nacht angezeigt, als er verschwand. Er sammelte seine Gedanken und hob erst einmal den Stillezauber auf. Dann konzentrierte er sich und beschwor die Magie für ein Portal.

Es funktionierte. Kurz sah er noch einmal zurück.

Er hoffte es würde das letzte Mal sein, dass er es sah. Niemandem würde er den Aufenthalt in der intriganten Gesellschaft der Drow wünschen.

Calaghar wuschelte seinem kleinen Bruder durch die kurzen Haare und lächelte sanft, dann trat er ohne noch einen Blick zurück durch das Portal.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen die schmerzten, der ungewöhnlichen Helligkeit ausgeliefert, aber schnell gewöhnte er sich daran, immerhin hatte er die meisten Studien im Kerzenlicht verbracht.

Langsam öffnete er sie wieder und schloss erst einmal das Portal hinter sich, was zusätzlich ein violettes Licht verströmte.

Zum ersten Mal sah er seinen Bruder im normalen Licht und nicht in der Infrarotsicht.

Er hatte ungewöhnliche Augen.

Ein Hellgrünes und ein Blutrotes. Seine strahlend weißen Haare schimmerten im Licht was ein silbriger Himmelskörper verströmte.

Der Mond, wie die Oberflächenelfen ihn nannten.

Calaghar sah sich nun um. Um ihn herum befanden sich allerlei Bäume, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Er drehte sich in jede Richtung und blieb bei einem weit entfernten Licht hängen.

Eine Flamme die durch die Bäume kaum auszumachen war.

Er hielt darauf zu, aber vorher hob er noch den Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf.

Einen falschen Verdacht wollte er nicht erregen, wenn er in mitten von den Elfen auftauchte. Sichtbar war sein auftreten schon verdächtig genug und er kam in friedlichen Absichten, was für die hiesigen Elfen wohl kaum vorstellbar war.

Er ging einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen.

„ Hm… mal sehen wie das alles endet …", nuschelte er in der Handelsprache.

Kurz musterte er das kleine Gesicht seines Bruders.

„Ich würde gern wissen was du davon hältst….Sharrak…"


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel 

- 38 Jahre später -

Fluchend verließ der junge Dunkelelf das „Haus" in dem er, sein Bruder, Anidia und zu guter letzt ihr Cousin Anirion wohnten.

Wieso wurde gerade er ausgewählt? Konnte das nicht Calaghar erledigen?

Er war ja schon in Menzoberranzan gewesen, war dort groß geworden. Aber nein, sie mussten ihn wählen.

Nun gut er war der einzige andere Dunkelelf der in den Diensten Corellon Larethians stand, doch er hatte keinerlei Umgang mit anderen Dunkelelfen, abgesehen von seinem Bruder.

Er konnte ihre Sprache, sogar die Zeichensprache, aber nachdem was er immer von den Drow gehört hatte, wollte er nicht tausende Fuß unter die Erde und das nur für ein paar Informationen. Sharrak ignorierte den wütenden Ruf seines Bruders, der ihm befahl wieder zurück zu kommen. Stattdessen wurde er nur noch schneller. Er ignorierte auch die Blicke der anderen Elfen die ihm folgten.

Erst einmal wollte er hier weg, brauchte Ruhe.

Er musste sich das durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

Die kleine Siedlung, in der sie lebten, ließ er hinter sich, er ging tiefer in den Mondwald zu seinem Lieblinsplatz. Einen kleinen abgeschotteten See. Hier hatte er bis jetzt immer Ruhe gefunden.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf ein mit Moos bewachsenes Fleckchen fallen. Sein Blick wanderte über die schimmernde, sich leicht kräuselnde, türkise Oberfläche des Sees. Über die Baume die sich darum herum leicht im Wind wiegten.

Seine Gedanken wollten einfach keine Ruhe geben. Der junge Elf konnte sich nicht vorstellen diese ganze Natur gegen Stein einzutauschen und das für eine unbestimmte Zeit.

Die Anderen sahen es als Prüfung für seine Loyalität gegenüber dem Höchsten der Seldarine, er jedoch als Qual. Er kannte das Unterreich nicht und wollte es auch nicht kennen lernen. Ihm gefiel es hier sehr gut. Doch tief in seinem Inneren wollte er schon wissen wie es dort unten zuging. „Wie wäre es wenn man nicht mehr auffallen würde?", fragte er sich leise. Hier war er, neben seinem Bruder, der einzige andere Dunkelelf und dem entsprechend ziemlich bekannt. Er ließ sich nun nach hinten fallen und sah nach oben in den wolkenlosen Himmel. Nicht einmal eine Wahl wurde ihm gelassen. Sharrak krallte eine Hand in das Moos und riss es aus. Es war ein Befehl gewesen, dem er zu gehorchen hatte. Was er wollte, spielte wie so oft keine Rolle.

Hatte sein Bruder denn kein Verständnis dafür?

Wie hatte er sich das eigentlich vorgestellt? Wie sollte er unbemerkt da hinunter kommen?

Nach dem was er wusste wurde alles ziemlich gut bewacht…

Calaghar schüttelte den Kopf und schloss das Fenster hinter sich, was er geöffnet hatte um seinen Bruder zurück zu rufen.

Wie konnte er sich nur noch so unreif verhalten. Mit seinen 39 Jahren galt er nach dunkelelfischen Maßstäben schon längst als erwachsen.

Nicht so wie bei den anderen Elfenrassen die erst später, sehr viel später erwachsen wurden.

Er seufzte leise, wusste er doch woran das lag ….

Die Erziehung war hier längst nicht so straff wie er es kannte.

Im Unterreich tat man gut dran so schnell wie möglich erwachsen zu werden, doch hier wurde alles viel lockerer angegangen.

Vielleicht hätte er in der Erziehung doch härter vorgehen sollen.

Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf.

Nein, dann wäre es ihm hier oben auch nicht besser ergangen als im Unterreich und das wollte er doch. Er hatte es sich mehr oder weniger geschworen und seinem Bruder erging es besser!

Calaghar fand die Aufgabe die Sharrak übertragen wurde nicht sehr schön, doch davor zu flüchten war auch keine Lösung und sein Bruder war nun mal der Einzige der dazu in Frage kam. Er selbst fiel weg, bei ihm war die Gefahr größer erkannt zu werden …

Es ließen sich schon Mittel und Wege finden, ihn bei den Drow einzuschleusen.

In letzter Zeit nahmen die Drowüberfälle ab und Sharrak sollte herausfinden was da unten los war. Und er war nun mal derjenige der als absolut einziger in Frage kam.

Soweit er wusste waren sie beide die einzigen Dunkelelfen die Corellon dienten, was irgendwie logisch war. Wer von den Drow kam schon auf diesen Gedanken…. Er wäre auch nie von selbst darauf gekommen.

Seufzend ließ sich der Weißhaarige auf einen Stuhl sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

So eine zur Schau Stellung von Ratlosigkeit hätte er früher nie zugelassen, besonders nicht in der Gesellschaft anderer Personen.

In dem Fall war es nur eine, diese näherte sich ihm langsam von hinten und schlang ihre Arme um den Hals des Dunkelelfen.

Er spürte die angenehme Wärme hinter sich, griff mit seiner Hand nach einer der Hände dieser Person und drückte sie leicht, bevor er noch einmal seufzte.

„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken.", hauchte eine sanfte Stimme, nahe seinem Ohr.

Langsam drehte er sich um und sah in das ihm bekannte und doch immer wieder aufs neue faszinierende Gesicht.

„Er wird sich der Aufgabe stellen. Das hat er bis jetzt immer getan, ob diese ihm nun gepasst hat oder nicht.", erklang wieder diese melodische Stimme.

Sachte fuhren zarte Finger durch seine hüftlangen Haare, spielten damit, wie sie es öfters taten.

Wieder bahnte sich ein Seufzen aus seiner Kehle.

„Du hast schon recht, doch mir ist bei der ganzen Angelegenheit nicht wohl.", sagte er und schloss seine Augen.

Die Finger suchten sich einen Weg zu seinem Gesicht und die Hand die er festhielt entzog sich ihm.

Er spürte wie die geliebte Person um ihn herum kam und nun vor ihm war.

Diese berührte immer noch sein Gesicht und fuhr sachte die Konturen nach, bis die Finger an seinen Lippen hängen blieben.

Mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen ließ er sich die Berührungen gefallen und lächelte sachte.

„Lass ihm bis heute Abend Zeit, dann wird er sich beruhigt haben. Geliebter…", die Worte wurden immer leiser, dabei kamen sie aber aus immer weniger Entfernung.

Calaghar öffnete nun die Augen um in die Braunen seiner Geliebten zu sehen.

Er lächelte sachte und zog sie noch näher zu sich um ihre Lippen mit den seinen zu versiegeln.

Was würde er nur ohne sie tun, vermutlich wären er und Sharrak nicht einmal mehr am leben ….

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Rückblick -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Schritt für Schritt kam er dem Schein der Flammen näher.

Es wurde auch immer heller, was seinen Augen schon zu schaffen machte.

Er unternahm keinen einzigen Versuch leise zu sein. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall.

Man sollte wissen, dass er da war, dass er auf die Elfen zukam, denn andere Wesen erwartete er nicht und das leise Flötenspiel was zu hören war, bestätigte dies nur.

Je näher er kam desto unruhiger wurde er.

Als das Flötenspiel plötzlich verstummte wusste er, dass er bemerkt worden war.

Er fackelte nicht lange und mit einem festen Schritt trat er aus dem Unterholz, auf die hell erleuchtete Lichtung.

Die Augen kniff er kurz zusammen, da das Licht schmerzte, öffnete sie aber sogleich wieder um sich nichts entgehen zu lassen, egal ob er nun bunte Pünktchen sah oder nicht.

Er wurde von vielen verschiedenen Augenpaaren erschrocken, zugleich aber auch misstrauisch und unverhohlen feindlich betrachtet.

Kaum einen Atemzug später sah er sich von Klingen umringt, während ein anderer Elf, ein blauhaariger Mondelf, die Umgebung absuchte.

Still blieb er stehen um nicht aus versehen mit einer der Klingen im Bauch zu enden.

Es vergingen Augenblicke in denen man offensichtlich auf die Rückkehr des Spähers wartete. Es bildete sich ein Traube Neugieriger um den Dunkelelfen und immer mehr Bewaffnete erschienen, da eine Alarmglocke zu hören war.

Calaghar, versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und drückte das Bündel etwas mehr an sich.

Das Einzige was er tat war sich zu beruhigen, ein: „Ich komme in friedlicher Absicht.", wäre mehr als unangebracht gewesen.

Er spürte deutlich die Aufregung die durch seine Adern wanderte.

Nach unendlich scheinenden Minuten kam der Späher, sichtlich ruhiger als zuvor, zurück und sagte etwas in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache.

Der Dunkelelf konnte deutlich spüren, wie etwas von der Anspannung der ihn umringenden sechs Elfen abfiel.

Diese musterten ihn nun genauer von oben bis unten.

Einer der sechs steckte sein Schwert ein und sagte etwas, zu Calaghar gerichtet.

Dieser hob nur leicht die Schultern und sagte in der Handelssprache: „Ich verstehe euch nicht."

Der Mondelf nickte leicht und wechselte auch in diese Sprache, die wohl fast jeder beherrschte.

„Was macht ein dreckiger Drow allein an der Oberfläche?", die Augen des schwarzhaarigen Elfen verengten sich.

„Ich folgte dem Ruf meines Gottes, bezeichnet mich nicht als Drow!", er spuckte das letzte Wort förmlich aus. „Ich bin ein Dunkelelf! Und allein bin ich auch nicht.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und löste mit einer Handbewegung das Tuch was seinen Bruder bisher auf seinem Bauch gehalten hatte.

Dies löste bei den fünf anderen Elfen ein Zusammenzucken aus und einer schnitt ihm drohend in die Hand, die er bewegt hatte, er verkniff sich einen überraschten Schmerzenslaut und hielt lieber still.

„Beweg dich nicht, Abschaum!", zischte einer der anderen Elfen.

Calaghar spürte deutlich wie warmes Blut seine Hand hinab rann, in dem Ärmel seines Gewands lief und dort in dem Stoff versickerte.

Der anscheinende Anführer der Gruppe hob die Hand und gab somit dem Späher ein Zeichen. Dieser kam darauf hin zu dem Weißhaarigen und nahm ihm das Langschwert und den magischen Beutel ab, warf die Gegenstände einem anderen Elfen zu und wandte sich zu dem Bündel was Calaghar nun in den Händen hatte, dabei hielt der Mondelf inne und sagte wieder etwas in der fremden Sprache.

Man konnte deutlich sehen, dass ein Baby darin gewickelt war, was den Mondelfen nur neugierig musterte und mit einer Hand nach den langen blauen Haaren des fremden Elfen griff, der sich über das Bündel gebeugt hatte.

„Nehmt es ihm weg.", sagte der Anführer und der Späher gehorchte.

Der Weißhaarige tat nichts dagegen, hätte es die jetzige Situation sicher nur noch verschlimmert.

Der Kundschafter nahm ihm das zappelnde Bündel ab und gab es dem Anführer.

Dieser nahm es entgegen und musterte das Elfenkind.

„Wer ist dein Gott?", fragte er und wandte den Blick von dem Baby ab und richtete ihn wieder auf den Dunkelelfen.

„Corellon Larethian.", kurz zeichnete sich Verblüffung auf den Zügen des Oberflächenbewohners ab und leises Murmeln erwachte um ihn herum.

Der älter wirkende, schwarzhaarige Mondelf sah sich kurz suchend um bevor er sich wieder an den Späher wandte und sagte: „Hol Anidia.", der Angesprochene nickte und eilte davon.

Calaghar sah dem Spektakel schweigend zu.

Der Oberflächenelf drückte Sharrak in die Arme einer herumstehenden, blondhaarigen Elfe und sagte etwas in dieser unbekannten Sprache.

Sie verschwand mit dem Kleinen.

„Was habt ihr mit meinem Bruder vor?", fragte der Weißhaarige, man konnte Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme hören.

„Nichts … wir schlachten keine wehrlosen Kinder ab.", giftete der Dunkelhaarige.

Weiter sagte er nichts, er wartete anscheinend auf diese Anidia.

Calaghar verzog sein Gesicht und ballte eine Hand zur Faust. Nie hatte er ein Kind getötet! Er ließ seiner Wut auf seine eigene Rasse jedoch keinen freien Lauf.

Der Rotäugige wurde nur weiterhin feindlich, aber jetzt auch mit Interesse gemustert und einer der ihn umzingelnden Elfen fügte ihm einen weiteren Schnitt zu als er sich kurz bewegte, da das Blut langsam unangenehm wurde.

Er lies sich nichts anmerken, zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als weiteres Blut seinen Körper hinab lief.

Der Weißhaarige sah in die Richtung aus der man hastige Schritte vernahm.

Etwas später erschien wieder der Kundschafter im Lichtkegel, gefolgt von zwei ungewöhnlichen Erscheinungen.

Auch der Blick des Anführers ging in diese Richtung.

„Anidia, ist er das?", fragte er und beobachtete die auffallende Elfe die sich Calaghar näherte.

Die anmutige Gestalt mit langen, wallenden, türkisen Haaren kam immer weiter auf ihn zu und gab den fünf Elfen ein kurzes Zeichen, diese traten, zögernd, einen Schritt zurück

„Steckt die Waffen weg.", sagte sie eher leise, doch deutlich hörbar.

Die Elfen musterten ihn misstrauisch und wandten sich wieder zu der Elfe.

Sie war eindeutig Eine, das bewiesen ihre Gestalt und die spitzen Ohren, die man durch ihre leicht gewellten Haare ausmachen konnte.

„Seid ihr sicher?", fragt der Eine.

Man konnte deutlich hören, dass er dem Dunkelelfen kein Stück über den Weg traute, was nur zu verständlich war.

Anidia nickte selbstbewusst und lächelte sachte.

Calaghar musterte die ungewöhnliche Erscheinung. Er hatte noch nie eine Frau lächeln sehen, so ganz ohne Machtglanz und einem verräterischen Funkeln in den Augen, es wirkte frei und ungezwungen. Sie wirkte allgemein atemberaubend auf ihn, was nicht nur an dem schönen, hellblauen Kleid, aus Seide lag, was ihre olivfarbene Haut und ihre auffallende Haarfarbe nur hervorhob und den perfekten Körper betonte. Auch ihren halbwüchsigen, männlichen Begleiter, der kaum weniger exotisch aussah, musterte er. Exotisch war das richtige Wort. Solchen Elfen war er bisher noch nie begegnet. Sein Hauptaugenmerk lag aber auf dieser Anidia.

Sein Blick blieb an den glitzernden, braunen Augen hängen, die in einem wunderschönen Gesicht lagen.

Auch sie musterte ihn, aber vor allem studierte sie sein verblüfftes Gesicht.

Dabei kam sie näher zu ihm, da die Wachen nun auch ihre Waffen weggesteckt hatten, jedoch die Hände auf den Griffen liegen ließen.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht rühren. Vollkommen gebannt von dem Anblick.

Anidia strich ihm eine der weißen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht bevor sie sachte nickte, sich zu dem Anführer drehte und laut sagte: „Ja! Das ist der Dunkelelf aus meinem Traum. Calaghar Auvryndar."

Eben genannter zuckte kurz zusammen, konnte es nicht unterdrücken, als sie seinen Namen erwähnte. Er hatte ihn doch gar nicht genannt. Irgendwie kam ihm die emotionslose Maske abhanden. Die Situation war einfach vollkommen ungewohnt.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte daraufhin nachdenklich und seufzte leise.

„Ich glaube dir…", sagte der Mondelf nach einigem Überlegen zaghaft.

„Calaghar…", sagte er und automatisch richtete sich der Blick des Dunkelelfen auf den Anderen, suchte sich aber immer wieder einen Weg zurück zu der außergewöhnlichen Elfe, die er immer wieder unverhohlen betrachtete.

„Sie ist eine Frau.", rief er sich ins Gedächtnis und senkte den Blick.

„Gut, es scheint so als wäre dies wirklich dein Name…", wieder seufzte der Mondelf, dann musterte er den Weißhaarigen eingehend, aus gefährlich blitzenden Augen.

„Wir werden dich beobachten. Mindestens zwei meiner besten Krieger werden dich ständig begleiten, vorerst. Wenn du einmal auch nur etwas Falsches sagst kannst du dir sicher sein, dass es Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen wird…, Celorfin, Rarendin, es wird eure Aufgabe sein ihn zu bewachen."

Die beiden Angesprochenen lösten sich aus der Menge und traten neben den Dunkelelfen der alles nur still beobachtete.

Die Elfe drehte sich wieder zu Calaghar und lächelte sachte.

„Corellon offenbarte mir das du kommen würdest …. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis sie sich an dich gewöhnt haben…. Wo ist der andere Dunkelelf der dich begleiten sollte."

Der Weißhaarige sah sie nur kurz verwirrt an, bevor er wieder den Blick senkte.

Das sollte es gewesen sein … Irgendwie hatte er sich das schwieriger vorgestellt, sehr viel schwieriger…

War es an der Oberfläche so viel einfacher?

„Eine blondhaarige Elfe ist mit Sharrak verschwunden.", nuschelte er leise immer noch fasziniert von ihrem Anblick und verwirrt von seinen Gedanken.

„Man wird uns doch nichts tun?", fragte er misstrauisch und gleichzeitig unterwürfig. Immerhin sprach er mit einer Frau. Er wusste zwar, dass es hier oben anderes war aber so einfach ließen sich jahrelang eingeprügelte Unterwürfigkeit und Demut nicht abschalten.

Und falls sie seinem Bruder und ihm doch etwas antaten… er war keineswegs wehrlos.

Immerhin war er bis vor wenigen Stunden noch Hausmagier gewesen.

„Nein ihr Beiden steht unter meinem Schutz, solange ihr euch nichts zu Schulden lassen kommt."

Sie lächelte bei den Worten. Freundlich, ja das war es was er nicht kannte und nie wirklich gesehen hatte. Sie winkte kurz zu dem Halbwüchsigen der sofort näher trat.

„Anirion suche den kleinen Dunkelelfen und bring ihn zu unserer Wohnstätte.", sagte sie zu ihm und lächelte dem, ebenso merkwürdigen, Elfen kurz zu.

Anirion wirkte verunsichert und stich sich ein paar Strähnen seines königsblauen Haares aus dem ebenso olivfarbenem Gesicht, aus dem hellgrüne Augen hervorblitzten.

Er nickte und ging davon, musterte den Dunkelelfen aber noch einmal schüchtern.

„Was seid ihr?", fragte Calaghar von Neugier gepackt, sah der Elfe aber nicht ins Gesicht sondern hielt seinen Kopf gesengt. Solche Wesen hatte er noch nie gesehen, obwohl sie eindeutig elfisch waren.

Anidia lachte leise.

„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen, wenn deine Rasse nicht so gefürchtet wäre… Mein Cousin und ich sind Waldelfen.", sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn sachte mit sich.

„Komm ich zeig dir wo du die nächste Zeit wohnen wirst Dunkelalb."

Rarendin und Celorfin folgten ihm wie Schatten.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Rückblick - Ende -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht als er daran zurück dachte.

Sie war damals schon einnehmend gewesen.

Er hatte nie etwas Schöneres gesehen, als sie, und er war froh, dass er bei ihr bleiben durfte.

Inzwischen war einige Zeit vergangen und man hatte ihm und seinem Bruder Vertrauen geschenkt, zumal sie beide oft genug Corellon die Treue bewiesen hatten.

Aber nun sollte Sharraks Loyalität hart auf die Probe gestellt werden.

Vorsichtig zog er die Waldelfe näher zu sich und seufzte wieder leise.

„Ich habe Angst um ihn. Was wenn es ihm dort unten gefällt?"

Braune Augen musterten ihn erschrocken.

„Nein das wird es ihm nicht. Wie kommst du nur auf diesen Gedanken?"

„Veranlagung?", nuschelte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ach was! Er ist hier aufgewachsen, das hat ihn verändert. Sharrak ist nicht so wie die Drow!", sagte sie überzeugt.

Calaghar nickte. Da hatte seine Schöne Recht, aber bei einem Dunkelelfen wusste man nie so recht woran man war.

Er schalt sich selbst für seine negativen Gedanken.

Sein Bruder war erwachsen. Er selbst übernahm fast die Rolle eines Vaters, wie konnte er da nur so an Sharrak zweifeln.

Er war stark und würde die ihm gestellte Aufgabe sicherlich bewältigen und zurückkehren.

„Du hast recht Liebste, er wird es schaffen.", sagte er und lächelte.

Anidia lächelte ebenfalls und zog ihn näher zu sich um ihn wieder zu küssen.

Calaghar bekam gar nicht genug von ihr.

Welch glückliche Fügung, dass ihre Herzen zueinander gefunden hatten.

Langsam strich er mit einer Hand ihren Rücken hinab und fuhr unter ihr Oberteil, um über die weiche, warme Haut zu streicheln.

Sie löste sich von ihm und lachte glockenhell.

„Willst du etwa schon wieder?", fragte sie neckisch.

„Hm... wenn du so direkt danach fragst….", erwiderte er bevor er sie wieder küsste.

Durch ein Räuspern wurden die Beiden unterbrochen.

Beide hoben den Blick und sahen zu Anirion der, schüchtern und leicht errötet, durch die halb geöffnete Tür zu ihnen sah.

„Was ist los Anirion?", fragte seine Geliebte und der blauhaarige Elf lächelte zaghaft.

„Wo ist Sharrak? Ich wollte mit ihm über seine Aufgabe reden, vielleicht kann ich etwas bewirken.", antwortete er und trat in den Raum.

Calaghar seufzte leise: „Er wird wohl an dem kleinen See sein. Da ist er immer wenn er Ruhe haben will."

Der Dunkelelf konnte sich nicht helfen. Anidias Cousin war sogar ein paar Jahre älter als er selbst und zeigte nur selten Selbstbewusstsein. So lange er ihn kannte, war Anirion schüchtern, still und zurückhaltend gewesen. Dabei war er vor kurzem als erwachsen erklärt worden, was für den Weißhaarigen sehr ungewohnt war. Immerhin war der Blauhaarige schon vierundneunzig, sechs Jahre älter als er. [1] Anirion lächelte leicht und nickte, bevor er die Tür hinter sich wieder schloss und zu Sharrak ging.

Calaghar lächelte.

„Ob es jemals besser mit ihm wird?", fragte er sie.

Die Waldelfe lächelte ebenfalls sachte.

„Wir werden sehen, vielleicht hilft ihm etwas auf die Sprünge.", sagte sie kryptisch und küsste ihn abermals…

Sharrak lag immer noch an dem kleinen See und versuchte seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Er wollte einfach nicht da hinunter, auch wenn er wusste, dass sicherlich kein Weg darum herum führte.

Der junge Elf wusste selber, dass es notwendig war, auch um den andauernden Überfällen ein Ende zu bereiten.

Er richtete sich wieder auf und betrachtete noch einmal die einladende Oberfläche des Sees.

Der Weißhaarige beschloss eine Runde schwimmen zu gehen, vielleicht half ihm das einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Schnell streifte er die leichte Kleidung ab, die er trug, und ging nackt in das angenehm kühle Wasser.

Es war wohltuend in der Frühsommerlichen Hitze.

Als er bis zu den Oberschenkeln im Wasser war sprang er mit einem Satz in das Gewässer, was er mehr als gut genug kannte, sonst würde er dies nie wagen.

Das kühle Nass beruhigte sein Gemüt ungemein.

Es war angenehm berauschend und je tiefer er tauchte kälter, betäubender.

Still tauchte er wieder an der Oberfläche auf und atmete tief ein.

Jetzt ging es ihm viel besser.

Gedankenverloren legte er sich auf den Rücken und lies sich treiben. Seine langen weißen Haare trieben in einem Fächer um sein Gesicht und bewegten sich wie von selbst.

Hellgrüne Augen folgten dem ungewohnten, jedoch schönen Anblick…

[1] Ich halte mich bei den Altersangaben bei Mond-, Sonnen-, und Waldelfen eher an Herr der Ringe oder dergleichen, weil ich keine genaueren Angaben zu den Elfen auf Faerûn gefunden habe.

Ich weiß nur, dass Dunkelelfen schon mit 20 erwachsen sind und dass es bei ihnen sehr viel zeitiger der Fall ist als bei anderen Elfenrassen.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

Sharrak ließ sich weiter in dem kühlen Nass treiben.

Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und genoss das leise Plätschern des Wassers als der laue Wind über die stille Oberfläche fuhr. Das Rauschen der Bäume und das Zwitschern der Vögel trugen ihren Teil zu seiner Entspannung bei. Alle Sorgen fielen von ihm ab. Er genoss einfach nur den Augenblick.

Dem Schauspiel folgten immer noch hellgrüne Augen.

Anirion stand auf einem kleineren Felsen und sah von oben auf den hübschen Dunkelelfen hinab.

Er war leicht rot im Gesicht, da er wirklich alles von dem dunkelhäutigen Elfen sah.

Es wunderte ihn selbst, wieso ihn der Anblick noch so in Verlegenheit brachte, da er Sharrak schon kannte seit er ein kleines Baby war und ihn auch oft nackt gesehen hatte.

Für ihn war es ungewöhnlich, dass der Dunkelelf zeitiger als er erwachsen war.

Er hatte sich viel schneller entwickelt als andere Elfen. Und andere Gleichaltrige waren gerade mal im Alter eines Jugendlichen.

Der Waldelf wusste, dass es an den Rassenunterschieden lag.

Calaghar hatte ihm erzählt, dass man im Unterreich schnell erwachsen werden musste da es sehr viele Gefahren gab. Anscheinend hatte sich die Entwicklung vom Baby zum Erwachsenen den Umständen im Unterreich angepasst, seit dem die Dunkelelfen von der Oberfläche verbannt wurden.

Still sah er weiterhin Sharrak zu. Eigentlich wollte er mit ihm reden, wurde aber davon überrascht und wollte ihn lieber nicht stören um nicht in eine unangenehme Situation zu geraten.

Der Dunkelelf genoss den Moment, bis er sich beobachtet vorkam. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, drehte sich wieder auf den Bauch, schlug die Augen auf und sah sich um.

Sein Blick wanderte das grüne Ufer entlang, blieb kurz bei dem Schilf hängen, was sich weiter hinten im See erstreckte.

Schließlich wandte er seinen Blick zu dem Felsen der in das Gewässer hineinragte.

Oben auf erkannte er eine ihm bekannte Gestalt und er grinste kurz.

Das blaue Schimmern, was die Haare der Gestalt verursachten verriet den Beobachter.

Seine schlechte Laune hatte sich schlagartig verflüchtigt und war vorerst vergessen.

Er mochte das Wasser einfach und es beruhigte ihn immer.

Sharrak musterte den Elfen, der versuchte sich unsichtbar zu machen, und lächelte.

„Anirion, willst du nicht lieber auch ins Wasser kommen als mich nur zu beobachten?", fragte er zu dem Waldelfen gerichtet.

Dieser errötete noch mehr als zuvor und lugte über den Felsen zu Sharrak hinunter.

„Also wenn du nichts dagegen hast.", stotterte der Elf verlegen und lächelte leicht nicht wirklich im Stande etwas Sinnvolles von sich zu geben. Innerlich schalt er sich selbst.

„Wieso habe ich zugestimmt?"

Jetzt hatte er sowieso keine Chance mehr unbemerkt zu verschwinden.

Und wieso nicht eine kleine Abkühlung war doch nicht verkehrt, dachte sich Anirion und zog sich ebenfalls aus, seine Verlegenheit versuchte er zu überspielen, was ihm nicht gelingen wollte. Noch immer mit heißen Wangen, ging von dem Felsen an eine leichter begehbare Stelle des Ufers und ging in den See hinein, der im Licht der Sonne schimmerte.

Das Wasser war erst seicht wurde dann aber schlagartig tiefer bis Anirion nicht mehr stehen konnte und schwamm. Das kühle Nass nahm ihm für einen Moment den Atem, es war schon ganz schön kalt, wenn man vorher eine Weile in der Sonne war.

Sharrak beobachtete den Elfen dabei und lächelte immer noch.

Anirion wirkte anmutig, in allem was er tat.

Anmutiger als die ganzen anderen Elfen die er kannte, ausgenommen von Anidia, die selbst ihren Cousin schlug.

Der Dunkelelf schwamm etwas auf den Anderen zu und grinste eben diesen an.

„Was willst du eigentlich hier? So ohne Grund kommst du doch nie an diesen Ort.", fragte er den Blauhaarigen.

Eben Gefragter wurde noch eine Nuance dunkler im Gesicht.

„Ähm ursprünglich wollte ich mit dir über diese Sache reden, weswegen du ja auch hier bist. Aber ..d..dann…", stotterte Anirion und senkte den Blick. Nun vollends verunsichert und ziemlich verlegen. Er bugsierte sich gerade selber in Bedrängnis

Wieso konnte er vorher nicht nachdenken bevor er etwas sagte?

Das Gestotter des Elfen ließ Sharrak nur lächeln.

„Aber dann hast du mich baden sehen und gedacht na da kann ich doch gleich mal Mäuschen spielen.", führte er den Satz des Anderen zu Ende und lachte laut auf.

Anirion wurde nur noch verlegener und kniff dem Weißhaarigen kurz in die Seite.

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig.", nuschelte er und lächelte ebenfalls leicht.

Ihm war die ganze Situation höchst peinlich.

Dass er nicht schon längst hochrot verschwunden war wunderte ihn selbst ein bisschen.

Aber in der Gegenwart von Sharrak taute er immer etwas auf.

Ihm Gegenüber zeigte er sich offener und weniger zurückhaltend.

Er traute sich ganz einfach mehr. Anirion konnte sich das nicht erklären, aber so war es nun einmal.

Sharrak tat seinem Selbstbewusstsein gut, erfasste er.

Der Weißhaarige grinste den Waldelfen immer noch an.

Ruckartig bewegte er sich auf den Anderen zu und drückte ihn unter Wasser.

Fast sofort ließ er ihn wieder los und suchte Abstand von dem Anderen.

Um sich schlagend und etwas von dem Seewasser schluckend wurde der Waldelf unter die Wasseroberfläche gedrückt.

Als die Hand die ihn hinunter gedrückt hatte von ihm abließ tauchte er prustend wieder auf und funkelte den grinsenden Dunkelelfen an.

„Na warte!", dachte er sich und schoss auf den Anderen zu um ihn nun seinerseits unterzutauchen.

Dies wollte ihm aber nicht recht gelingen, da der Dunkelhäutige etwas stärker war als er.

Am Ende bespritzten sie sich lachend gegenseitig mit dem kühlen Nass bis sie im knietiefen Wasser standen.

Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und keine einzige Wolke trübte den azurblauen Himmel, ebenso wenig trübte ein schlechter Gedanke die Stimmung der beiden Elfen.

Immer noch grinsend und etwas atemlos setzte sich Sharrak in das hüfthohe Gras am Ufer und betrachtete den Blauhaarigen. Dieser stand noch im See den Kopf genießend der Sonne entgegengereckt.

Dabei hatte er die Augen geschlossen.

Der Weißhaarige war vollkommen gebannt von dem Anblick.

Die olivfarbene Haut auf der im Sonnenlicht glitzernde Wassertropfen hinab rannen.

Anirions nasse Haare schimmerten dunkelblau. Er war wirklich gut gebaut.

Ein schlanker, muskulöser Körper jedoch nicht übermäßig, sondern so wie es für einen Elfen typisch war.

Der Dunkelelf hatte auch schon Menschen gesehen. Diese hatten einfach nicht die Eleganz und die Anmut der Elfen. Die männlichen Menschen, die sich als Krieger verdingten waren auch muskulös, doch sie hatten bei weitem mehr Muskelmasse, aber trotz dessen konnten sie es nur bedingt mit einem Elfen aufnehmen.

Immer weiter wanderte sein Blick den Körper entlang.

Anirion war vollkommen unbehaart in den unteren Regionen.

Sharraks Augen funkelten leicht bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot, jedoch konnte er einen kleinen Anflug von Schamesröte nicht verhindern, jedoch fiel dies auf der ebenholzfarbenen Haut nicht auf. Nur wenn man genau hinsah.

Er hatte den Waldelfen schon immer unbeschreiblich schön gefunden. Dieser konnte sich vor Angeboten von der weiblichen Seite kaum retten… soweit der Dunkelelf wusste waren sogar Angebote von der männlichen Seite dabei. Aber der Waldelf war viel zu schüchtern auch nur auf eines einzugehen. Bis jetzt hatte er immer alle höflich mit roten Wangen abgelehnt. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn leicht schmunzeln.

Manche davon hätten ihn selbst sicher rot werden lassen. Es gab schon manchmal schamlose Elfen, dabei hatte er immer gedacht, dass das Volk der Oberflächenelfen was das anging gesitteter war als die anderen Völker Faerûns.

Sharrak hatte schon einiges von den Drow gehört, was sein Bruder zu erzählen wusste, hätte die hellhäutigen Elfen sicher noch mehr abgeschreckt, als es jetzt schon der Fall war und das in vielerlei Hinsicht. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich so hassten.

Immer noch gefangen in seinen Gedanken, vorrangig drehten sich diese um Anirion, bemerkte er nicht, dass eben dieser sich inzwischen neben ihn gesetzt hatte und ihn ansah.

„Über was denkst du nach!", erklang auch sogleich die helle melodische Stimme des Waldelfen.

Der Weißhaarige zuckte zusammen und sah zu dem Blauhaarigen.

Die Sonne hatte seine Haut schon lange getrocknet, da der Tag von dem Morgen in den Mittag gerückt war und die goldene Scheibe hoch am Himmel stand.

Allein seine langen Haare klebten noch in feuchten Strähnen an seinem Hals und seinem Rücken.

Er strich sich die Haare aus dem dunklen Gesicht und sah den Anderen nun schmunzelnd aus seinem zweifarbigen Augenpaar an.

Sharrak beugte sich leicht zu dem Anderen, sodass seine Lippen nur noch wenige cm von dem Ohr des Anderen entfernt waren.

„Über dich... ich denke darüber nach wie schön du bist.", hauchte er ihm wahrheitsgemäß zu und lächelte leicht, gespannt auf die Reaktion des Grünäugigen.

Dieser lief rot an, als die Bedeutung der Worte zu ihm vordrang.

Sharrak ließ den Anderen nicht aus den Augen und lächelte über den unschuldigen Anblick den der Waldelf bot.

Kurz sah der Blauhaarige in die ungewöhnlichen Augen des Dunkelelfen bevor er wieder wegsah.

Hier war wieder seine Schüchternheit. Gerade als er gehofft hatte sie für einige Zeit abgelegt zu haben warfen ihn ein paar Worte aus der Bahn. Manch einmal verfluchte er sich selbst dafür. Er hatte schon oft versucht sich dies abzugewöhnen jedoch waren die Versuche zu oft gescheitert, als das er es noch einmal versuchen wollte.

Ihm fehlte einfach Selbstbewusstsein. Dies hatte er selbst erkannt und auch andere hatten dies oft erwähnt.

Aber es ging nun nicht so einfach etwas Gewohntes von einem auf den anderen Tag abzulegen. Anirion ging mit allen zu vorsichtig um, wollte niemanden verletzen, sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch.

Irgendwann war einmal die Grenze an der dies nicht mehr funktionieren würde.

Selbst das hatte er erkannt und dennoch fiel es ihm unglaublich schwer.

Wieso konnte er Sharrak gegenüber nicht einfach sagen was er im Moment empfand?

Was er schon so lange versuchte in Worte zu fassen.

Der Weißhaarige seufzte leise darüber umfasste das Kinn des Anderen und zwang ihn sanft ihn anzusehen. Immer wieder wichen die hellgrünen Tiefen aus, bis es Sharrak endlich gelang diesen ausweichenden Blick einzufangen.

Das leichte rot auf den Wangen ließ Anirion anziehend wirken.

Dass er nackt war trug seinen Teil dazu bei, spielte jedoch eine nebensächliche Rolle. Immer näher kam er dem Gesicht des Waldelfen. Dieser versuchte zurückzuweichen, aber die dunkle Hand verhinderte dies zu gut.

Sharrak konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

Er hatte den Anderen schon immer anziehend gefunden, besonders seit dem er aus dem Kindesalter hinaus gewachsen war.

Der Blauhaarige hatte sich in den ganzen Jahren kaum verändert.

Langsam schloss er die Augen und legte seine Lippen auf die des anderen Elfen.

Er genoss die weichen warmen Kissen Anirions und bewegte seine sanft gegen die des Waldelfen.

Der Geküsste sah mit geweiteten Augen in das entspannte Gesicht des Weißhaarigen.

Das unbekannte Gefühl auf seinen Lippen gefiel ihm. Er verlor sich, trotz all seiner Zweifel, die sich in diesem Augenblick aufwarfen, darin und begann den leichten Kuss zu erwidern. Auch er schloss die Augen. Für einen Moment hatte er seine Scheu komplett abgelegt oder schlicht vergessen. Schon oft hatte er sich vorgestellt wie es wohl wäre den Dunkelelfen zu küssen. Die Realität übertraf jede einzelne Vorstellung.

Sharrak drückte den Blauhaarigen langsam nach hinten in das weiche dunkelgrüne Gras und fuhr mit der Hand, die bis eben noch an dem Kinn des Anderen lag, durch die feuchten Haare Anirions.

Vorsichtig forderte er mit seiner Zunge Einlass.

Sein Verstand hatte sich verflüchtigt.

Er nahm nur noch verschleiert wahr was er hier eigentlich tat.

Sein Körper empfand es als schön, also konnte es nicht schlecht sein.

Der Grünäugige zögerte eine Weile, gewährte dem Anderen aber dann doch was dieser verlangte.

Anirion spürte am Rande, dass er noch dunkler im Gesicht geworden war, die kümmerte ihn jedoch in dieser Sekunde nicht.

Die Nähe des Weißhaarigen zu spüren war etwas Besonderes.

Ein erregendes Kribbeln rann die Wirbelsäule des Dunkelelfen entlang als er sich der Situation in der sie sich befanden richtig bewusst wurde, als sich der umnebelnde Schleier kurz gelichtet hatte.

Auch Anirion wurde sich dessen nun wirklich bewusst.

Der direkte Hautkontakt fühlte sich gut an, genauso wie der Kuss aber weiter wollte er nicht gehen.

Langsam löste er sich von Sharrak und schob ihn vorsichtig von sich.

Nicht wirklich fähig ihm offen ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Sharrak musterte den Elfen vor ihm und lächelte leicht.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er nach um sicher zu gehen nichts falsch gemacht zu haben und suchte den Blickkontakt. Den der Andere immer wieder unterbrach.

Die hellgrünen Augen suchten diesmal jedoch den Augenkontakt und erwiderten den Blick fest.

„Ja… aber das eben ging mir zu schnell.", antwortete der Ältere leise aber mit sicherer Stimme. Ihm ging es im Moment besser als jemals in seinem Leben.

Er fühlte sich wahnsinnig wohl in der Nähe des Dunkelelfen.

Diese Erkenntnis vertrieb sogar die Röte in seinem Gesicht und ein freudiges Lächeln breitete sich auf dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht aus.

Der Weißhaarige fand diese Situation sehr merkwürdig, aber nicht verkehrt. Es war ihm nicht peinlich, weder dass sie nackt waren, noch dass er Anirion geküsst hatte, der doch so viel älter war als er selbst.

Aber dies störte ihn nicht.

Was für eine Rolle spielten schon ein paar Jahre in dem Leben eines Elfen?

Als Anirion gegangen war widmete sich Calaghar wieder seiner Liebsten und zog sie nun endgültig zu sich auf den Schoß.

Anidia wollte damit wohl andeuten, dass Anirion in seinen Bruder verliebt war?

Jedoch kam er nicht dazu näher darüber nachzudenken, als er eine zierliche Hand spürte die sich ebenfalls einen Weg unter sein Oberteil suchte.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut und bewegten sich leidenschaftlich gegeneinander.

Eine Zungenspitze schob sich in seinen Mund und er erwiderte das zarte Spiel, was keinen Gewinner forderte.

Währendessen wanderte seine Hand langsam weiter an dem Körper der Waldelfe nach oben.

Bis sie eine von Anidias Brustwarzen streifte, die sich unter der Berührung verhärtete.

Wenig später lag das Stück störenden Stoffes auf dem Boden.

Der Dunkelelf löste den Kuss und musterte die Waldelfe kurz bevor er sie verlangend an sich zog um sie abermals zu küssen.

Jedoch wurde er unterbrochen als auch sein Oberteil den Weg von seinem Körper fand.

Die Türkishaarige genoss die Berührungen Calaghars und ein erregender Schauer floss ihr über den Rücken als er ihre Brust striff.

Leicht massierte sie den festen, muskulösen und nackten Oberkörper des Dunkelelfen.

Mit funkelnden Augen beobachtete sie ihn und versuchte sich jede Reaktion einzuprägen.

„Überlasse mir dieses Mal die Führung.", raunte sie in sein Ohr und leckte über eben jenes, was dem Elfen ein leises Keuchen entlockte.

Ihre Lippen wanderten wieder zu seinen um an ihnen zu knabbern.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Kapitel

Stille hatte sich über die beiden Elfen ausgebreitet wie die schützenden Flügel einer Adlermutter über ihre Kücken.

Sie hatte nichts Unangenehmes.

Man hörte das muntere Zirpen der Grillen im hohen, von der Sonne beschienenen Gras.

Das leise Rauschen des Windes und die an das flache Ufer schlagenden Wellen des Sees, der durch die zarte Brise in Aufruhr geriet.

Sogar das entfernte Zwitschern der Vögel drang durch die spätsommerliche Hitze an die Ohren des Dunkelelfen.

Der Tag ging langsam zu Ende.

Die Sonne war noch immer kräftig, jedoch neigte sie sich dem Horizont entgegen.

Wenn er genau hinhörte, vernahm er das leise Atmen des Waldelfen der neben ihm im Gras lag.

Anirion war vor einer Weile in den für Elfen typischen Zustand des Schlafens verfallen.

Sharrak warf einen Blick zu eben jenem und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Er liebte es den Anderen so zu sehen zu sehen. Dass er das Vertrauen zu ihm besaß neben ihm in diesen Zustand zu treten, bereitete dem Dunkelelfen ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, aber kein Schlechtes.

Diese Momente waren selten geworden.

Früher als er noch kleiner war hatte er dies öfters zu Gesicht bekommen.

Aber seitdem sein Bruder damit begonnen hatte ihm Unterricht zu geben, wurde seine Freizeit zunehmend geringer.

Er bekam den Schwertkampf der Drow beigebracht, immerhin durfte er in seinem zukünftigen Umfeld nicht durch die Kampfweise der Oberflächenelfen auffallen, die er ebenso beherrschte.

Zwar nicht zur Perfektion, davon war er noch weit entfernt, aber in ihren Grundzügen.

Im Grunde wusste niemand so genau, wie es für ihn werden würde.

Man konnte nur spekulieren und ihm so viele Tipps und Ratschläge erteilen, dass sein Kopf von dessen Umfang zu platzen drohte.

Calaghar gab ihm die Meisten, denn immerhin war er unter den Drow groß geworden und verstand sie besser als die ganze Siedlung. Er hatte Ahnung von Intrigen und den Machtspielchen die dort an der Tagesordnung waren.

Seufzend drehte sich Sharrak wieder auf den Rücken und sah in den Himmel.

Am Horizont begann ein oranges Leuchten, was sich langsam ausbreitete.

Nach einer Weile entschloss er sich den Anderen zu wecken der noch immer in diesem Zustand verweilte.

Seine Augen waren geöffnet, aber auf nichts direkt gerichtet.

Sharrak drückte dem Waldelfen vorsichtig die Schulter.

Sofort war Anirion „wach" und blickte in die unterschiedlichen Augen des Weißhaarigen.

„Wir sollten uns anziehen und wieder zurückgehen, oder meinst du nicht?", fragte dieser und lächelte sanft.

Der Elf sah sich kurz um wobei sein Blick am Horizont hängen blieb.

„Ja wäre besser.", erklang die leise Stimme des gerade Geweckten.

Er erhob sich und ging zu seiner Kleidung, die er sich nun wieder anzog.

Sharrak tat es ihm gleich.

Wenig später hatten beide wieder ihre Sachen am Leib und machten sich zusammen auf den Rückweg in die Siedlung.

Reges treiben herrschte zwischen den einzelnen Gebäuden.

Viele Elfen genossen den Sonnenuntergang und gingen nun ihrer Arbeit nach, da es jetzt kühler war.

Sharrak beobachtete besonders interessiert wie die Schmiedin der Siedlung ein neues Schwert formte.

Er war schon immer von diesem Handwerk fasziniert gewesen, konnte es aber nicht erlernen, weil sein Bruder ihn für seinen Auftrag ausgebildet hatte.

Genau genommen hatte der Dunkelelf kaum je eine Wahl gehabt, als er das Alter erreicht hatte um mit dem Schwertkampf zu beginnen.

Anirion zog ihn weiter, als er Anstalten machte stehen zu bleiben.

„Komm schon, Calaghar wartet sicher schon auf dich."

Sharrak nickte einfach nur, noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Schmiedin werfend die ihm kurz zulächelte.

Wenig später waren sie wieder bei dem Häuschen angekommen, was sie zu viert bewohnten.

Anidia stand in der kleinen Küche und bereitete etwas vor was sie zu Abend essen konnten.

Als sie die Zwei erblickte breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Zügen aus.

„Da hat dich Anirion wohl wieder zurückgeholt … Das hat aber lang gedauert? Was habt ihr gemacht?", wollte sie wissen, woraufhin sich bei dem jungen Waldelfen eine leichte Röte im Gesicht abzeichnete.

Sharrak grinste kurz.

„Wir waren baden….", sagte er und schob den Elfen aus der Küche und in das angrenzende Zimmer in dem Calaghar an seinem Schreibtisch über ein paar Papiere gebeugt saß.

Er blickte auf und musterte die beiden Hereinkommenden.

„Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?", fragte der Dunkelelf den Anderen.

Ein Nicken erhielt er als Antwort.

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass es mir jetzt passt.", erwiderte der Jüngere.

Calaghar zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

„Aber es würde uns einen großen Dienst erweisen…. Du kommst nicht drum herum….", sagte der Ältere und lächelte gequält.

„Es kommt sonst niemand weiter in Frage ….nimm diese Aufgabe mit Stolz und Würde entgegen."

Sharrak seufzte leise.

„Ich sehe es auch als Ehre an … im Namen Corellon Larethians und auch zum Wohle unserer Siedlung …. Aber das ändert nichts an meinem Unwillen dem Gegenüber …. Ich werde mein Bestmöglichstes geben …"

Abermals seufzte der junge Dunkelelf und musterte seinen Bruder.

„Hast du inzwischen eine Idee, wie ich überhaupt nach Menzoberranzan komme?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Eine Variante wäre die, die ich genutzt hatte um aus Menzoberranzan zu fliehen.

Aber ob diese funktioniert ist fragwürdig. Eine Andere wäre im Moment nicht wirklich möglich, da die Überfälle auf die Siedlungen aufgehört haben …., sonst hätte ich dich vielleicht den angreifenden Drow-Soldaten unterjubeln können, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hätten.", sagte Calaghar etwas nachdenklich und legte die Feder beiseite, die er bis eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte.

Schnell hatte er den Papierstapel etwas geordnet und stand nun auf.

„Bevor es überhaupt erst einmal so weit ist müssen noch einige Vorbereitungen getroffen werden.", fuhr er fort und lächelte Anidia entgegen, die mit einer Obstschale in das Zimmer trat.

Seufzend nahm sich Sharrak etwas von dem Obst und setzte sich auf ein Kissen was am Boden lag.

„Was muss denn alles vorbereitet werden, damit ich diese mir mehr als nur unwillkommene Aufgabe hinter mich bringen kann?", fing er an und sah seinem Bruder in die Augen.

„Wir müssen schauen, was du mitnehmen kannst ohne groß Aufsehen zu erregen, zudem brauchst du eine passende Ausrüstung … Am besten geeignet ist sicherlich meine Alte, jedoch ohne Hausemblem. Ich müsste erst einmal nachsehen, ob sie noch intakt ist. Passen müsste sie dir, da wir beide ungefähr dieselbe Größe haben.", erwiderte Calaghar auf die gestellte Frage und setzte sich ebenfalls auf eines der Kissen und nahm sich etwas Obst.

Die Stimmung im Raum war zu dem Moment nicht die Beste, was besonders Anidia störte, da sie ein von Grund auf fröhliches Wesen besaß.

„Mir geht die Ganze Sache langsam etwas auf die Nerven, mag sie auch noch so wichtig sein. Können wir das nicht erste einmal auf Morgen verschieben, immerhin haben wir noch genügend Zeit.", erhob sie ihre Stimme und lächelte kurz in die Runde.

Nickend stimmte Anirion zu. „Ja, hatten wir heute nicht schon genug dicke Luft?", fragte er und sah dabei besonders Sharrak und Calaghar an. Die beiden Angesprochenen zuckten synchron mit den Schultern und grinsten.

„Wir versuchen es!", ergriff Calaghar das Wort und biss in ein Stückchen Apfel.

Sharrak nickte und begann nun ebenfalls zu Essen.

Nach dem kleinen Abendbrot stand noch etwas Training für den jüngeren Dunkelelfen an.

Er und sein Bruder begaben sich nach draußen zu dem kleinen Trainingsplatz, der sich in der Siedlung befand. Es war bereits dunkel, jedoch sahen Elfen, besonders Dunkelelfen in der Nacht hervorragend, weswegen es sie nicht störte.

Anirion war ebenfalls dabei, er hatte schon immer gern dabei zugesehen. Er selbst war begabter mit dem Bogen, als mit dem Schwert.

Auch andere Elfen kamen herbei und sahen dem allabendlichen Ritual zu.

Es war wirklich spannend zu sehen wie Dunkelelfen kämpften, auch wenn Sharrak das noch nicht zu Perfektion beherrschte.

Niemand achtete auf irgendwelche Regeln, man konnte alle Tricks und Kniffe anwenden die einem so in den Sinn kamen und so konnte man nie genau voraussagen wer nun gewann oder nicht. Drow kämpften nicht ehrenhaft und das versuchte Calaghar dem Kleineren einzutrichtern, was am Anfang sehr schwer gewesen war, da Sharrak einen starken Gerechtigkeitssinn besaß. Aber inzwischen schlug er sich nicht schlecht und hatte seinem Bruder einiges entgegenzusetzen, da er sehr gewitzt war.

Sharrak attackierte seinen Gegner immer wieder von allen möglichen Stellungen aus und versuchte die Deckung seines Bruders zu durchbrechen. Dieser hatte eine Hervorragende, doch war sie einmal durchbrochen war es nicht besonders schwer ihn zu besiegen. Aber auch nur, da Sharrak seine Technik durchschaut hatte. Bei anderen Gegnern hatte er dann sicher schlechtere Karten, seine Probleme lagen vor allem noch darin seinen Feind zu analysieren, seine Technik zu durchschauen, aber dies war schon besser geworden.

Schließlich unterlief seinem Bruder ein Fehler, der ihm selten unterlief, eigentlich nur dann, wenn Anidia auftauchte. Er war abgelenkt.

Dies ließ der jüngere Dunkelelf nicht ungenutzt und attackierte seinen Bruder geschickt, der etwas überrascht war und nun nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren konnte.

Grinsend entwand Sharrak das Langschwert seinen Händen und es landete auf dem sandigen Boden.

„Bruder, du solltest dich auf den Kampf konzentrieren und nicht auf deine Angebetete.", sagte er und hielt seine Klinge in einigem Abstand auf die Brust Calaghars.

Dieser lächelte und nickte schuldbewusst.

Dann wuschelte er dem kaum Kleineren durch die Haare und erklärte das Training für heute für beendet. Calaghar ging lächelnd zu Anidia. Sharrak kannte die beiden nur so, sie wirkten immer wie frisch verliebt. Er fragte sich wie sie das fertig brachten.

Die meisten Schaulustigen verabschiedeten sich und zogen sich in ihre Häuser zurück.

Nur einige blieben noch da, in einer Unterhaltung gefangen. Auch Anirion war noch da.

Er sah dabei zu wie Sharrak noch etwas allein trainierte. Nach einer ganzen Zeit kam er auf das Trainingsfeld und ging auf den Dunkelelfen zu, der in seiner Übung inne hielt.

„Was ist los?", fragte er den Älteren und lächelte.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du in das Unterreich gehst!", kam es dem Blauhaarigen schnell, beinahe undeutlich über die Lippen.

„Ich möchte es auch nicht, aber ich tue es nicht für mich, sondern für alle hier. Die Drow planen sicher etwas, Lolth plant etwas, sonst hätten die Angriffe nicht so plötzlich aufgehört, vielleicht ist auch nichts, aber ich spüre, dass etwas Großes auf uns zukommen wird. Ich muss gehen!", sagte Sharrak und musterte den Anderen genau, der beinahe genauso groß war.

Wortlos blickte er Anirion in die grünen Augen die sich dieses Mal nicht abwandten.

Es war schwer für ihn, besonders da er all die zurücklassen musste die er liebte und es ungewiss war, wann er sie wieder sah!

Zumindest würde es möglich sein Nachrichten zu übermitteln. Verschlüsselt zwar, aber es war möglich.

Plötzlich spürte er die Wärme Anirions nah bei sich, der Waldelf hatte ihn umarmt und drückte ihn nun fest an sich. Sharrak erwiderte die Umarmung und drückte seine Nase in die Haare des Anderen um seinen Geruch zu genießen.

„Lass mich nicht allein!", erklang nun Anirions leise Stimme.

Es war schwer für den Dunkelelfen nicht das Gewünschte zu äußern. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und unterband so die Antwort die ihm beinahe herausgerutscht wäre.

Er strich dem Anderen über den Rücken als Sharrak spürte wie Anirion zu weinen anfing.

„Komm beruhig dich! Noch bin ich nicht weg!", versuchte der Jüngere den Älteren zu beruhigen was nicht recht klappen wollte.

Also blieb er bei ihm und tröstete ihn nur mit seiner Gegenwart, Worte hätten alles in dieser Situation nur verschlimmert.

Anirion hatte sich nur schwer wieder beruhigt und so kamen sie beide später als sonst ins Bett um sich Ruhe zu gönnen. Der Waldelf wollte nicht mehr allein sein und so nahm ihn der Jüngere mit in sein Zimmer. Sharrak gönnte sich erst Ruhe, als Anirion seine gefunden hatte.

Zufrieden sah sich Tarantar in der „Ruine" eines ehemaligen Hauses um.

Es war noch gut erhalten, dafür dass es einige Jahrzehnte außer Betrieb gewesen und einer Zwistigkeit zum Opfer gefallen war.

Zumal eignete es sich hervorragend als Hauptquartier seiner kleinen Verschwörung gegenüber dieser herumkommandierenden Frauen. Auch aufgrund der Lage im Stadtteil West Wall.

Seid einiger Zeit waren hier schon einige Männer am Werk um die inneren Bereiche wieder herzurichten, so dass nach Außen hin nicht auffiel, dass auch hier wieder Leben herrschte.

Das Haus war recht groß und bot viel Platz für allerlei Dinge und auch Drow, die die vorherrschende Regierung Menzoberranzans verabscheuten.

Die Arbeiten waren beinahe abgeschlossen und alles wurde so erledigt, wie er es angeordnet hatte. Den Männern ging es hier um einiges besser als in ihrem ehemaligen Umfeld, einige waren noch immer in ihren Häusern um den Plan von Tarantar erfolgreich voranbringen zu können. Er selbst war nicht mehr in seinem Haus, er hatte seinen Tod geschickt vorgetäuscht um nun aus dem Schatten heraus agieren zu können. Er hatte sogar einige Männer in Bregan D'aerthe eingeschleust, damit dieses Söldnerpack ihm nicht dazwischenfunkte, sollten sie einen Auftrag für irgendeine Oberin annehmen. Dies war jedoch kein leichtes Unterfangen, da Jarlaxle seine Augen und Ohren überall zu haben schien.

Zumindest war nun ein Anfang geschaffen ….


	5. Chapter 5

5. Kapitel

Am nächsten Tag wurden die beiden Schlafenden von Calaghar geweckt, der absichtlich lautstark ins Zimmer trat und eine Kerze mit einem kurzen Zauber entzündete, da es noch dunkel war. Schließlich betrachtete er etwas überrascht die Szene die sich ihm bot.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung.", meinte er und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Frag Anidia.", meinte Sharrak und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Dann stand er auf nachdem er sich von dem Waldelfen gelöst hatte, der mit wirren Haaren verschlafen im Bett blieb und die beiden blinzelnd beobachtete. Er sagte schon gar nichts, lächelte den älteren Drow nur leicht an, bevor er sich wieder in das Kissen kuschelte was Sharraks Geruch trug.

Der Dunkelelf schüttelte leicht den Kopf, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und grinste etwas.

"Werde ich tun.", meinte er und folgte dann mit dem Blick den Bewegungen seines Bruders der im Gegensatz zu Anirion mehr als munter schien und sich gerade an der im Zimmer stehenden Waschschüssel wusch.

"Du weißt, dass es heute los geht?", fragte er den Jüngeren und zwei ungleiche Augen blickten entschlossen zu ihm. Die weißen Haarsträhnen fielen dem Elfen ins Gesicht als er ebenso entschlossen nickte.

"Ja.", meinte er noch bekräftigend und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, bevor er mit schnellen, geübten Bewegungen seine langen Haare zu einem Zopf zurück band und sich einfache Kleidung überzog.

Calaghar warf einen Blick zu dem Blauhaarigen der nun ernster drein sah.

"Ich denke es ist besser wenn ich euch einen Moment allein lasse.", meinte der Dunkelelf und deutete auf ein in ein Umhang eingewickeltes Bündel, was er beim Eintreten auf dem Tisch im Raum abgelegt hatte.

"Das ist meine ehemalige Rüstung. Sie wurde aufgebessert, an dich angepasst und mein Hauswappen entfernt. Zudem habe ich alle Zauber die ursprünglich auf das Material gewirkt wurden erneut gewirkt... da die Zauber an der Oberfläche nachgelassen hatten, trotz dessen, dass ich sie im Dunkeln aufbewahrt hatte...", meinte der Weißhaarige, ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Anblick, den sein kleiner Bruder wenig später in seiner alten Kleidung bieten würde... aber es war notwendig.

"Der Umhang ist zerschlissen, aber funktionstüchtig, ich habe selbst noch Schutzzauber hinzugefügt.", fuhr er fort und verließ dann das Zimmer, die Tür leise hinter sich schließend.

Sharrak sah zu dem Bündel auf das sein Bruder gedeutet hatte und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Dann sah er wieder zu Anirion der ihn aus großen grünen Augen entgegensah. Der Drow zögerte nicht, trat auf den Anderen zu und warf sch dann wieder zu ihm aufs Bett.

Er packte in den vollen Haarschopf des Elfen und zog ihn zu einem etwas derberen Kuss zu sich heran. Sharrak sah den anderen in die Augen und löste den Kuss. "Ich will dich ebenso wenig zurücklassen, wie du mich gehen lassen. ", hauchte er an die Lippen des Blauhaarigen und seufzte leise, bevor er ihn nun sanfter küsste, sachte über die Lippen des anderen leckte und seinen Nacken krauelte.

"Ich weiß.", erwiderte Anirion und drückte sich etwas fester gegen Sharrak.

"Würdest du denn da bleiben wenn ich dich anketten würde?", fragte er und lächelte sachte. Der Dunkelelf grinste breit als der andere das sagte und nickte.

"Im Bett ist das doch ganz schön und wenn du da bist, finden wir sicher genug Dinge mit denen wir uns beschäftigen können...", raunte er zum Ende hin, was eine wunderbare Röte auf die Wangen des Waldelfen trieb. Verlegen vergrub dieser das Gesicht an dem Hals des Dunkelelfen und schloss die Augen.

"Vielleicht.", ertönte die gedämpfte Stimme es Blauhaarigen.

"Das ist doch schon einmal kein Nein." erwiderte der Weißhaarige und drückte sein Gesicht in den dichten, leicht wirren Haarschopf Anirions, der wirklich einen angenehmen Geruch verströmte.

So verbrachten sie noch eine gute Stunde. Calaghar hatte sicher Verständnis dafür. Gern hätte Sharrak noch etwas mehr versucht als nur zu kuscheln, aber Anirion würde dazu noch Zeit brauchen und dafür hatte der Jüngere Verständnis.

Sie wussten auch nicht, wann sie sich wieder sahen und unter welchen Umständen das Widersehen statt finden würde, vielleicht war es vorerst besser so, als etwas zu erzwingen.

Im Gegensatz zu Anirion hatte Sharrak schon ein paar Erfahrungen mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht gemacht... mit ihm jedoch war es etwas vollkommen anderes, es war etwas Neues, was nicht nur daran lag, dass der Elf männlich war, sondern auch seine Gefühle spielten da mit, die er für den Älteren empfand. Es war etwas Ernstes und beruhte nicht nur auf Neugierde und Spaß von Jugendlichen.

Sharrak war generell sehr viel schneller um einiges weiter gewesen als die anderen Elfen in seinem Alter, was wohl an den Unterscheiden zwischen den einzelnen Elfenrassen lag.

Demnach trieb er sich auch mit den Älteren herum, wobei einige auch ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hatten.

Seine Hand glitt immer wieder durch dir königsblauen Haarsträhnen des Waldelfen der leise atmete und wieder zu schlafen schien.

"Ich sollte mich langsam bereit machen.", meinte er leise und der andere öffnete die Augen und blinzelte ihm entgegen. Er nickte schwach, verstehend, aber es war auch deutlich widerstrebend.

Der Weißhaarige ließ seinen Blick dann kurz durch den Raum gleiten und überprüfte so, ob er auch alles eingepackt hatte was er mitnehmen wollte und auch mitnehmen konnte.

Er hatte von Calaghar einen magischen Beutel angefertigt bekommen, der wirklich wahnsinnig praktisch war. Ob er Anirion auch einpacken konnte? Er schüttelte, ob des unsinnigen Gedanken den Kopf. Er wollte alles, nur nicht den Waldelfen in Gefahr bringen.

Einige Zeit später hatte er es endlich über sich gebracht sich von Anirion zu lösen, sich wieder etwas frisch zu machen. Nun beäugte er sich misstrauisch im Spiegel. Er trug die Drowrüstung von seinem Bruder. Sharrak wirkte vollkommen anders und der Blick den Anirion ihm zuteil werden ließ sprach Bände.

"Ziemlich einschüchternd, was?", wandte sich der Dunkelelf an den Blauhaarigen und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, was ihn gleich noch bedrohlicher wirken ließ. Da er jetzt nur noch schwarze Kleidung trug wirkte er noch finsterer als sonst und seine weißen Haare und seine unterschiedlichen Augen stachen beinahe unnatürlich hervor. Im Moment fühlte er sich mächtig fehl am Platz. Noch mehr als sonst unter den ganzen Oberflächenelfen, zu denen er sich eigentlich auch zählte, auch wenn er nicht so aussah. Ihm wurde mulmig zumute und auch etwas Angst kroch in ihm hoch. Was, wenn er doch durch und durch ein Drow war. Dies aber erst merken würde, wenn er in Menzoberranzan war? Die Siedlung, seine Familie seinen Gott und Anirion verraten würde? Nein, keinesfalls!

Der Waldelf, der still hinter Sharrak stand, hatte wohl die plötzliche Nervosität in Verbindung mit der Angst mitbekommen und schlang nun die Arme um den Jüngeren.

"Für mich bist du immer noch der Gleiche. Kleider ändern keine Persönlichkeit.", sagte er leise, löste sich dann wieder von dem Dunkelelfen: "Du wirst das schon schaffen.", fügte er noch entschlossen an, drehte Sharrak zu sich herum und küsste ihn.

Diesmal jedoch fordernd und zu ersten Mal wirkte es nicht zurückhaltend. Der Dunkelelf ahnte, dass das wohl der letzte Kuss für eine lange Zeit war. Denn den Abschied unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen war sinnlos und brachte den beiden mehr Schmerz als alles andere. So löste sich Sharrak von dem anderen trat zu dem Tisch, legte seinen Waffengürtel mit dem Langschwert und einigen Dolchen an und schulterte den magischen Beutel nachdem er auch den Piwafwi angelegt hatte. Der Weißhaarige warf dem Waldelfen einen letzten Blick zu, was ihm im flackernden Licht der Kerze wirklich zu einem schönen, unvergesslichem Anblick verhalf. Die Schatten in Anirions Gesicht wechselten immer wieder, so dass seine Augen in einem Moment dunkelgrün im nächsten so hell schimmerten wie die frisch gewachsenen Blätter im Frühling.

Die blauen Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht, was alles andere als verschlafen wirkte, dir Strähnen schimmerten in den unterschiedlichsten Blauschattierungen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war aber eher ernst und Sharrak glaubte Tränen in den Augen schimmern zu sehen. Er schluckte und dann lächelte ihm Anirion an und dem Drow schien das Herz stehen zu bleiben. Das war genau das was er brauchte. Er prägte sich diesen Anblick genau ein, das konnte ihm absolut niemand wegnehmen. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und hob dann leicht die Hand zum Abschied.

Alle Worte würden es nur schlimmer machen, als es so schon war.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen trat er aus dem Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und der letzte Kerzenschein erlosch. Dunkelheit umfing ihn.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich seine empfindlichen Augen an die vorherrschenden Lichtverhältnisse angepasst hatten. Calaghar hatte natürlich sonst keine Kerzen verwendet oder die magischen Lampen entzündet. Noch immer, auch nach all den Jahren, die er inzwischen an der Oberfläche lebte, waren seine Augen überempfindlich was Licht betraf. Um die Mittagszeit war er nur selten außerhalb anzutreffen, es sei denn es war schlechtes Wetter oder es war unbedingt notwendig. Bei Sharrak war das alles etwas anders. Er war es nicht anders gewohnt. Immer hatte er Licht um sich gehabt, er hatte sich viel besser daran gewöhnt, als es Calaghar wohl jemals vermochte. Im Gegensatz ... er hatte eher Angst, dass er sich in der völligen Abwesenheit von Licht nicht zurecht fand. Noch nie hatte er bewusst seine Dunkelsicht angewandt. Es war auch nie nötig gewesen, bei den Lichtverhältnissen hier. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er durch die ruhigen Gänge des Hauses ging und schließlich nach draußen trat.

Es dämmerte bereits, über dem Wald zogen die ersten Nebelschwaden auf und es war recht frisch für einen Sommermorgen. Die Luft war klar und das kleine Elfendorf lag still und friedlich da. Die meisten schliefen noch, aber am Ende des Weges konnte er eine kleine Gruppe von Elfen ausmachen, die miteinander redeten, unter ihnen auch Calaghar und Anidia. Er seufzte leise auf. Es war merkwürdig, wie lautlos er sich bewegte. Er war sonst kein Trampel, aber durch die auf die Kleidung gewirkte Magie machte er gar keine Geräusche mehr, zumindest kein Knarren von Leder, kein Klappern seines Schwertes. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend, jedoch entschlossen, blieb er vor der kleinen Gruppe stehen und versuchte die Blicke der Elfen zu ignorieren, er konzentrierte sich ganz auf seinen Bruder.

Sharrak versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Sie sahen nun sicher den Drow in ihm... mit der Rüstung war das auch kein Wunder. Aber er hätte das lieber nicht mitbekommen wollen, es machte ihm nicht gerade Mut. In dem Moment versuchte er seine hart antrainierte emotionslose Mine aufzusetzen, die ihm sein Bruder eingebläut hatte, nichts war wichtiger unter den Drow... Gefühle vermeiden und bedeckt halten.

Es gelang ihm nach einigen Augenblicken auch, aber in Menzoberranzan sollte das nicht so lange dauern, mahnte er sich selbst und biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Zunge. Sie sollten nicht merken, wie er sich fühlte. Er wusste bei den Drow würde das noch um einiges schwerer werden. Er hatte das Verlangen wegzurennen...

Scheiße, wie sollte er das schaffen?

Er blickte schließlich entschlossen zu seinem Bruder. "Ich bin bereit.", so bereit wie ich nur sein kann, dachte er sich und versuchte den Klos in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken.

Calaghar nickte nur leicht und drückte Sharrak einen kleinen absolut unscheinbaren Ring in die Hand.

"Trag den. Er bewirkt, dass du mit uns in Kontakt treten kannst. Verwende ihn aber nur, wenn du allein bist. Und dir sicher bist, das nichts und niemand dich in irgend einer Art und Weise beobachtet oder belauscht.", erklärte er und nannte dem jungen Drow dann noch die magische Formel die er benötigte um den Ring nutzen zu können. "Seine Magie ist begrenzt, verwendest du ihn braucht er mehrere, ungefähr drei, Tage... eher Zyklen von Narbondel um sich wieder aufzuladen.", fügte er an und sah dabei zu wie Sharrak den Ring an den kleinen Finger schob. "Danke.", meinte er und zwang sich dazu ausdruckslos zu bleiben, wenn er das jetzt schaffen würde, dann würde er es auch im Unterreich auf die Reihe bekommen. Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte warf sich ihm Anidia in die Arme.

"Pass ja auf dich auf. Dass du mir heil wiederkommst.", meinte sie und der Dunkelelf spürte wie ihre Tränen an seinem Hals hinab rannen. Ausdruckslos bleiben!, befahl er sich eisern und biss sich auf die Zunge bis sie blutete. Er erwiderte die Umarmung.

"Werde ich.", sagte er knapp und mit einer Stimmlage die kalt wirkte. Es tat ihm weh es so zu versuchen. Aber was blieb ihm anderes?

Anidia löste sich wieder von ihm, strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus dem straffen Zopf gelöst hatte und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange.

"Corellons Segen sei mit dir.", nuschelte sie leise und zog sich, die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischend zurück. Die anderen Elfen beobachteten ihn skeptisch. Verunsichert durch das wenige zur Schau stellen von Gefühlen. Calaghar nickte seinem kleinen Bruder anerkennend zu, dann drückte auch er ihn an sich und wünschte ihm alles Gute. Kurz hielt er die Hand der Waldelfe und zog dann zwei magische Steine aus einer seiner Gürteltaschen.

Sharraks Blick glitt nun zu den anderen Elfen die er von Kindesbeinen an kannte.

"Ich weiß, dass ich einen üblen Anblick bieten muss.", meinte er und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

"Schon gut. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen... es ist nur beunruhigend zu wissen wohin du gehst. Aber wir stehen hinter dir.", meinte Celorfin und stich sich eine Locke seines Haares von der Schulter. Dann lächelte er leicht und klopfte dem Drow auf die Schulter. Die anderen wechselten ebenfalls noch ein paar aufbauende Worte mit ihm. Dann spürte er ein Kribbeln im Rücken als Calaghar mit der Beschwörung des Portals begann. Die Magie war deutlich spürbar, als schließlich in einem Bogen nach oben zwischen den Steinen eine Art Tor entstand, durch das er gerade so hindurchgehen konnte.

Die Fläche war blau-lila und eher von der Sorte die man nicht berühren wollte. Sharrak schluckte, trat auf das Portal zu, sah sich noch einmal nach Calaghar um und trat dann hindurch.


End file.
